


worry seed

by fiction fetishist (fictionfetishist)



Series: utapri fic challenge [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionfetishist/pseuds/fiction%20fetishist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo looks at his life, looks at his choices, and wonders where he all went wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worry seed

Syo looks at Ai’s side of the room again.

He looks at the nice comfy chairs and nice lush carpet, looks at the clean white shelves polished to perfection, looks at all the books and things all put in their proper place. But most of all, he looks at the double—maybe even queen-sized—bed with the fluffy pillows just _begging_ to be jumped up and down upon.

Syo looks and looks until an alarm rings and he hears Natsuki say, “Syo-chan~, it’s time for the next thing on your schedule~,” and Syo decides that he really, _really_ does not like his senpai.

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like he’s here, anyway,” Syo snaps back grumpily, causing Natsuki to frown. It was true though; Ai had been called away for something or other (hopefully to never come back) at some point after the agency thought it was a good idea to have them all live together without informing them beforehand.

“Eh~,” Natsuki whines, “Don’t be like that, Syo-chan. you’ll never learn discipline at that rate.”

Scowling, Syo tunes out the rest of Natsuki’s blather (he’ll be distracted soon enough) and looks at what was originally supposed to be _his_ (now his and Natsuki’s) side of the room.

He looks at the piles upon piles of dust-covered half-open boxes, looks at the haphazardly-placed closets and cabinets, looks at the mountain of Piyo-chan goods Natsuki had somehow amassed and is now unleashing from their cardboard cases. But most of all, he looks at his ( _their_ ) new bunk bed, with its poor excuse for a mattress and sad wooden frame that reminds him of creaky Ferris wheels on windy days that are just _sure_ to break once you reach the top and—

“ _Ugh_ ,” Syo thinks he’s going to be nauseous.

“Are you okay, Syo-chan?” Natsuki calls, looking up from the tower of Piyo he seems to be building on their ( _his_ ) cabinet.

“Yeah, yeah,” Syo says, waving his hand dismissively and lying down on the bottom bunk. “Just tired.”

“O~kay,” Natsuki says, going back to his work, and Syo peeks at him from the corner of his eye.

Natsuki’s got that dumb determined look on his face as he tries (and fails) to put his millionth Piyo figurine on top of the stack. Syo lets out a small sound of protest as the small piece of plastic rolls toward his limited-edition-signed-by- Ryuuya-Hyuuga-himself The Prince of Fighting DVD. Natsuki (and, by extension, Piyo) better not mess up his Hyuuga-sensei DVD collection. He’d made sure to unpack and arrange those first thing since they got here. There is _no_ way he is going to let those hours he spent cleaning and categorizing go to waste just because Natsuki couldn’t keep his dumb figurines together.

Syo sends one more glare just to make sure Natsuki gets the message (he probably wouldn’t) before sighing and closing his eyes. As pathetic as it is to see a man of Natsuki’s size be so fixated over a bunch of tiny birds, Syo is willing to encourage it as long as it keeps Natsuki occupied.

As far as he knew, Natsuki hadn’t touched their closet yet, meaning that his box of clothes was still out there somewhere unopened. That meant he still had some time before Natsuki gets the bright idea to dress him up again. He’s pretty sure that when Natsuki said “I’m _sooo_ glad we get to be roommates again, Syo-chan” a few days before moving in meant he bought some more weird stuff along with him. And Syo is also pretty sure that that _damn_ dress is still in there somewhere.

And as much as he… _appreciates_ it for the opportunity it got him to star with Hyuuga-sensei, it’s still an abomination that does not deserve to see the light of day.

He’d thought he’d finally gotten rid of it that one time by donating it to some orphanage, but of course the universe decided that it hated him and later that day, Natsuki brought it right back with him.

“Look what _I_ found, Syo-chan!” he’d said. “The dry cleaners must have messed up our orders somehow. It was with some little girl. She looked cute in it, of course, but you will always be the cutest, Syo-chan! I bought some more cu~te outfits for you, by the way. Want to try them on?”

Syo fights back a shudder. Maybe he should have bribed the movers to get rid of Natsuki’s stuff…

Oh right, before he forgets. “I’m calling dibs on the bottom bunk.”

“ _Eh~_ ,” he hears Natsuki whine, the familiar click of a Piyo-chan as it connects with the wood of their cabinet following. “But Syo-chan, the top bunk looks so narrow! You know how I roll around in my sleep. What if I fall off?”

Syo feels a phantom pain around his torso as yes, he does know. Natsuki had the annoying habit of not coming home early enough when he went over to their house to “play” when they were younger and (despite his numerous protests) convincing his parents to let him stay over and sleep with him on his bed.

In addition to cutting off his air supply by “hugging” him as he slept, Natsuki also liked to flip him around like a pancake, much to the disdain of his vital organs. Ugh. “Well, that’s not my problem anymore, now is it?”

“Oh, but it _is_ , Syo-chan,” Natsuki says, causing Syo to blink his eyes wide open as he feels Natsuki’s voice right by his ear.

“D-Don’t do that!” Syo screams, trying to calm his heart. He inches away toward the corner of the bed as Natsuki takes a seat beside him, grinning like an idiot. Syo runs a hand through his hair and sighs with relief. He thought he had heard Satsuki’s voice for a second there. “And I’m not giving up the bottom bunk. Even if you ask me,” he adds quickly. “ _You_ , of all people, should know how I feel about heights.”

“But _Syo-chan~_ ,” Natsuki insists, pushing a Piyo plushie toward his face. Syo rolls his eyes. As if _that_ would sway him. “If I roll off the bed, I might fall on top of you.”

Syo looks at the top bunk again. Damn. Natsuki had a point. What kind of dumb bunk bed was this anyway? Wasn’t the point that the beds were right on top of each other?

“ _Tch_.”

Natsuki claps his hands together. “Does this mean you’ll let me take the bottom one now?” he asks Syo happily.

“ _No_ ,” Syo snaps quickly. “Just—Let me think about this for a second.”

“O~ _kay_ ,” Natsuki chimes, squeezing his Piyo plushie.

Syo rolls his eyes and thinks about his options.

He thinks about Natsuki falling off the bed and crushing him to death, thinks about Satsuki waking up before then and strangling him to death for waking him up, thinks about taking the top bunk and dying from sleep deprivation, thinks about falling off the top bunk and dying from the fear, thinks about how he really, _really_ does _not_ like his senpai right now.

“Why me,” Syo asks somberly, burying his face in his hands.

Natsuki nudges the Piyo plushie at his side. “ _O~r_ ,” he suggests, “We could always _share_.”

Syo looks up from his hands, looks up at Natsuki. He looks at his life, looks at his choices, and wonders where he all went wrong.

“ _Fine_ ,” he surrenders, lying back down and accepting his defeat. “But there has to be _at least_ five inches between us at _all times_ , got it?”


End file.
